Cinta AdalahLedakan!
by Uchiha Syerrent Natasya-chan I
Summary: Sebagai anggota Akatsuki, si Sasori menjalani tugasnya sebagai missing nin. Namun, semua berubah ketika Sasori 'menggalau' dengan cara yang 'acak adul'. Lalu, Pein datang dan memberi ide untuknya. Apa kata Deidara setelahnya? OOC/AU/"Cinta adalah ledakan!"/CHAPTER 3 UPDATED!
1. Kecebur!

.

**Warning: AU, OOC, dll…**

**Rate: T**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto-sama. The story is mine!**

_**Enjoyed!**_

.

Sebagai anggota Akatsuki, si Sasori menjalani tugasnya sebagai missing nin. Namun, semua berubah ketika Sasori 'menggalau' dengan cara yang 'acak adul'. Lalu, Pein datang dan memberi ide untuknya. Apa kata Deidara setelahnya? OOC/AU/"Cinta adalah ledakan!"/.

.

"Cinta adalah…Ledakan!"

.

Chapter 1: Kecebur!

.

_Sasori, nama pemuda kece berambut merah dan bermata hazel kecoklatan. Siapapun nggak dapat menolaknya._

"Masa sih!?" teriaknya tiba- tiba. Beberapa senti lagi, habislah ia tercebur ke dalam selokan pekat didepannya.

_Apalagi dia kan, kece, gaul, nggal 4l4y, sopan santun, dan gentleman. _

"Nggak! Kurang apa sih gue? Hiks…padahal kan gue perfect mampus!" teriaknya lagi, kali ini sambil mewek. Beberapa ikan lele yang tinggal di selokan itu pada mendongak ke atas, lalu sambil berseru dalam bahasa ikan: 'Ih…stress nih orang satu…ckckck, dunia manusia memang kejam..'

_Pacar kagak punya. Kasihan deh loe…ntar lu jadi rebutan bangkotan. Mau loe?_

"No! Gue gak mau jadi gitu! Huwwweee!" dan Sasori langsung nangis di tempat akibat suara pikirannya tersebut. Lagian, siapa suruh buat pikiran yang aneh- aneh? Author saja bingung ==

Kebetulan, Pein baru saja bangun tidur. Ia melangkahkan kaki keluar markas reyot itu, hendak mencari udara pagi yang segar dan alami. Namun, niatnya segera terlupakan melihat si Sasori ngoceh- ngoceh sendiri diatas jamban.

"Sas," panggilnya pelan.

"Huwaaa! Gue nggak mau JONES selamanya!"

"Eh?" kini Pein malah bingung sendiri akan reaksi anak buahnya yang satu ini. Pagi- pagi, udah menggalau aja tu anak.

"Leader…hiks," Sasori akhirnya menyadari Pein ada dibelakangnya. Pein yang nggak tegaan segera duduk bareng Sasori.

"Lu napa Sas?"

"Gue…gue kan udah ganteng. Iya kan?" tanyanya balik. Padahal, dalam Pein narsis sendiri. 'Cih, kan gantengan gue..hehe' dan terpaksa harus mengangguk dan mengatakan "Iya Sas. Lu ganteng kok."

"Gue perfect kan?"

"Hm." Pein ngangguk lagi.

"Gentleman?"

"Hn.." Pein mesem- mesem sambil ngangguk.

"..err…gaul? Nggak 4l4y kan?"

"Iya. Iya. Udah deh, _to the point _aja!" seru Pein nggak sabaran. Habis, bosen dong kalo ngangguk- ngangguk doang?

"Gini…bantu gue dong, leader. Plisss…" Sasori menarik- narik tangan Pein. Si ketua pierchingan itu pasrah. "Apa?" balasnya pelan.

"Gue…nggak mau jones."

"Oh, itu sih gampang." Pein lalu bisik- bisik ke Sasori. Tampak senyuman tergambar di kedua belahan bibir sexy(?)nya.

"Wahh gitu ya? Thanks leader!" seru Sasori bahagia sambil menepuk punggung Pein. Namun, saking kekencengannya…

"BYURR!"

"Gyahahaha! Hahahaha!"

"Kampret lu, Sasori!" dan Pein yang lagi ketiban apes langsung nyebur begitu saja ke dalam jamban yang super duper amazing baunya. Miris sekali kau, Pein.

.

.

Pein masuk ke kamarnya. Ia membuka semua jubahnya yang bau+basah, pokoknya yang super menjijikan lalu menjemurnya di halaman markas. Ia hendak mandi dan membersihkan diri.

Kita tinggalkan dulu Pein. Biarkan ia menikmati mandi paginya.

"Gawat! Gawat! Zetsu-senpai pingsan!" seru Tobi sambil menggotong badan Zetsu. Anggota lainnya yang tadinya pada sibuk akan kerjaan masing- masing, kini langsung keluar menggrubungi Tobi.

"Lho? Kenapa ini, un?" Tanya si Deidara kebingungan. Yah, sepertinya readers tahu sendiri kan apa penyebabnya?

"Anjrit! Bau banget!" teriak Konan tiba- tiba. Akhirnya, semua pasang mata mendadak melihat sebuah jubah yang udah hitam (*dari sononya*), basah kuyub, dan yang paling nista adalah: mengeluarkan bau!

'Wadouh, bisa- bisa gue kena damprat mereka kalo gue yang menyebabkan Pein kecebur!' inner salah satu diantara mereka, sambil panik. Ah, pasti readers sudah tahu lagi kan?

"Buang aja deh! Mungkin gara- gara ni jubah, lihat tuh. Tanaman Zetsu yang disekitarnya pada mati semua!" seru si Sasori sambil ngeles. Mereka langsung ngangguk- ngangguk setuju, padahal biang keroknya si Sasori.

"Betul, senpai. Hehe…" sahut Tobi yang masih aja menggotong badan Zetsu yang terkapar. "Tapi… ada yang mau buangin nggak?"

"Ogah!" seru Akatsukiters (minusPein, Tobi, Zetsu) serontak. Dasar Sasori…lempar batu sembunyi tangan.

"Udah! Yang 'hidungnya' ditutup aja yang buang!" titah si Kisame sok melerai (*didamprat Kisame*).

"Siapa emangnya?" seru si Kakuzu ngeles.

"Ya, paling juga lu, ama Tobi deh. Udah cepetan, gue kan wakilnya leader. Jadi, patuhi perintah gue!" teriak Konan sadis. "Atau kagak…besok gue jadiin origami lu pada.!"

"Iye..iye…" Kakuzu males- malesan, bareng Tobi yang mendadak nyesel. 'Nyesel gue pake topeng ini!'

.

.

"Ahhh…segarnya…" seru si Pein habis mandi. Kini, handuk putih sudah melingkari pinggangnya dan bau wangi shampoo MOONSILK(*sunsilk*) menguar dari rambut oranye itu. Mau tahu mengapa? Karena 40% orang di markas ini memilih shampoo itu. Secara, ada 4 orang 'feminim' disini, yaitu: Konan, Deidara, Hidan, dan Itachi menyukainya karena dapat membuat rambut lebih lurus dan lembut dibandingkan sebelumnya. Kok jadi promo ya xD

"Eh? Mana jubah gue?" Tanya si Pein sambil melongok ke jendela, ketika melihat gantungan jemuran yang seharusnya dihinggapi oleh jubah bau tadi, kini menghilang tanpa sisa. "Ah, bodo amat. Sekali- kali, bales dendam akibat ulahnya ah…hehehe…"

.

Pein menyelinap dengan handuk doang di pinggangnya, dan masuk ke kamar Sasori dan Deidara. Kebetulan, ada Deidara yang lagi tidur siang disana. Mengapa? Karena kurang lebih 5 jam (dari jam 8 pagi tadi) mendekam di dalam kamar mandi. Lalu, gimana nasib anggota yang lain?

Ah sudahlah. Pein nggak memikirkan itu.

Sekarang tepat pukul 13.00 siang. Jadi, tak ada salahnya kan Dei tidur siang?

Dengan setengah hati- hati (namanya juga ninja), ia mengendap masuk ke dalam. Dei sedang tertidur ngorok, dengan iler yang membentuk pulau Samosir versi miniature di ranjang, rambut kuning yang panjang digerai bebas. Pein cengo sementara. Betah aja si Sasori tidur sekamar sama Dei? Ckckc…

Pein baru nyadar tujannya kemari. Ia mengendap- ngendap menuju lemari Sasori, dan membukanya.

"Kreieett…" sial. Walaupun dibuka dengan hati- hati, tetap aja mengeluarkan bunyi derit. Mampus, Deidara melenguh, menandakan ia akan segera bangun.

"Ngghh…" Pein udah keringet dingin. Dia masih ingat betul, ketika Hidan akan meminjam salah satu boneka Sasori sebagai boneka santet di kamar Sasori, Deidara langsung memergokinya dan Hidan berhasil diledakkan oleh banci kaleng ini. Nista? Pasti!

Dan Pein, sebagai ketua dan juga missing nin terhebat (katanya) nggak mau kena ledakan si Dei. Apa kata Akatsuki? Apa kata Naruto? Apa kata author? Apa kata Om Masashi disana? Ah, sudahlah. Mulai ngaco ini.

Tegang, makin tegang Pein disana. Mematung depan lemari kayu jaman jadoel itu sembari memerhatikan kebangkitan si Deidara. Dan, tiba- tiba, Dei membuka sebelah matanya dan mulutnya terbuka lebar. Sepertinya ia akan berteriak.

Pein makin keringet dingin. Ditambah apalagi pakai handuk saja di pinggang, makin menambah rasa was- wasnya. Tanpa disangka, kejadian menarik akan terjadi….selanjutnya.

.

.

To Be Continue!

Yehaah! Ide lagi ngaco nih xD apalagi pas adegan Pein kecebur itu lho. Kok gaje banget yah? Hahha…

Anything, something, everything, masukkan pendapat dan curcol readers semua di kotak….REVIEW!

See you! (30December2014)


	2. Rencana Rahasia Pein

.

**Warning: AU, OOC, dll…**

**Rate: T**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto-sama. The story is mine!**

_**Enjoyed!**_

.

"Cinta adalah…Ledakan!"

.

Chapter 2: Rencana Rahasia Pein

.

Sasori begitu mendadak semangat ketika keluar dari onsen. Mukanya mengeluarkan senyum cerah bagai matahari kesiangan sambil mengenakan handuk saja. Ia berjanji, hari inii dia nggak akan JONES lagi.

No Jones, No Galau. Begitulah semboyan basi yang sudah dilontarkan dalam hatinya berkali- kali.

Siapa suruh, si Pein lama banget ngedekem di kamar mandi Akatsuki? Walhasil, jadi 'kan para anggota yang lain memilih untuk pergi ke onsen. Selain bersih, murah lagi (alias Kakuzu yang bayarin).

"Sas, nape lu? Kok senyam senyum aje?" sapa si Zetsu yang udah bangun dari pingsannya akibat bau jubah nista itu. Setelah Akatsuki amati, Zetsu berkali- kali menghirup kemenyan spesial(?) di kolam onsen, berusaha menghilangkan bau tak sedap itu dari pernapasannya.

"Hari ini kan mau menyambut tahun baru. Gue nggak bakal jones lagi!"

.

.

"Nghh...siapa disana?" ujar si Dei yang rupanya hanya mengigau aja. Pein buang angin(?) dengan lega.

"Sasori." katanya sambil membuka lemari perlahan.

"Uhmm...Sasori..danna...unn.." Dei masih ngigau, dengan bukti dia meluk- meluk guling segala. Alhasil, Pein membongkar tuh lemari dan sebuah jubah bagus yang masih wangi plus rapi udah ada di tangannya.

"Sasori-danna..." tiba- tiba, tangan Deidara udah ada dipinggangnya yang masih telanjang dada. OMG! Pein dipeluk banci kaleng yang sedang mengigau!

"Ukh...l-lepasin.." si leader merasa gusar sendiri akan pelukan tiba- tiba si Dei. 'Kalo dipeluk Konan kayak gini sih, gue mau...tapi...masalahnya ini kan si bencong gaje ini!' inner Pein separo keenakan separo gelisah(?).

"Aku...aku suka sama danna un..."

Begitu mendengar pernyataan si Deidara, Pein terlonjak kesenengan. Kalau begitu, dia akan membuat Sasori jadi JONES lagi! Yup!

"Ha?! Pein!" Deidara baru nyadar apa yang dia peluk. Ternyata bukan Sasori! Pein terlonjak kaget ketika Deidara udah bersiap dengan bom tanah liatnya. "Ngapain loe disini!?"

"T-tunggu tunggu! Kudengar...kau suka ama Sasori kan?" seruan Pein sukses membuat si Dei kita bungkam seketika. Pipinya sedikit memerah.

"Gini, aku kesini ingin mengatakan bahwa Sasori itu lagi galau banget. Dia...nggak mau JONES!" teriak si Pein blak- blakan. Deidara sedikit menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Beneran un?" tanyanya curiga dikit. Pein ngangguk pasti.

"Iyalah! btw, gue pinjam jubahnya ya?"

"Nggak!"

"Tenang aja! Ntar gue bikin Sasori tertarik ama loe deh!" dan dengan polosnya, Dei ngangguk- ngangguk aja.

.

.

.

Akhirnya, para Akatsukiters pulang ke markas masing- masing dengan wajah cerah. Kecuali Kakuzu yang masih mewek gara- gara membayar 7 orang gaje di onsen tadi sebanyak 21.000 ryo. (anggap aja kayak rupiah...hehe)

"Thanks Kakuzu!"

Dan Kakuzu masih aja mewek.

"Woi! Pein ama Deidara hilang!" teriak Kisame lantang. Otomatis, Konan dan Sasori langsung panik.

"Dei hilang? Mana si Dei?" Sasori mencoba mencari- cari rekan timnya. Namun, hanya ditanggapi oleh dengusan nafas Kisame.

"Nggak tahu."

"Deidara!" dan Sasori langsung berlari keluar markas, mencari Deidara berada. Jangan- jangan...diculik dan dijadikan bences taman Konoha lagi? Wadouhh gawat!

"Lho? Konan nggak mau cariin leader juga?" tanya si Itachi yang bingung akan tingkah Konan yang cuma 'kelihatan' panik doang.

"Gue nggak peduli ama dia tapi..." Konan menghentikan kata- katanya sejenak. "Si Pein telah membuat kertas- kertas origami gue ilang semua! Kampret!"

dan Akatsukiters (minus Pein, Dei, Saso) sweatdrop semua begitu mendengar alasan mengapa Konan panik. Ckckc...

.

.

"Gue mau dibawa kemana un?"

Sedari tadi, tangan Deidara terus ditarik- tarik ama Pein sampai ke suatu gua yang aneh, bau, dan sempit. Masa disana banyak besi- besi tertancap di tanah? udah gitu, letaknya juga didalam hutan berkabut lagi!

"Udah. Percaya gue dah! Gue kan leader yang nggak mau kecewa'in anak buahnya. Tunggu sini dulu." ucap si Pein penuh PEDE dan masuk ke pintu goa, membuat Dei makin was- was.

"_Guys_! Keluarlah! Ada yang butuh kalian!" teriaknya lantang. Deidara bersembunyi dibalik batu besar yang ada disana, dan mengintip sedikit.

Tak lama, seorang yang berperawakan tinggi besar dan berambut panjang seperti Pein dengan banyak pierching di mukanya muncul dari gelapnya goa. Dei udah merinding gaje, apalagi melihat mata mereka juga sama kayak Pein, yaitu obat nyamuk style.

Lalu, diikuti dengan dua orang yang masing- masing berambut kayak Hidan(?) dan ponytail muncul juga. Seorang lagi berambut jabrik yang mirip Pein cuma umurnya kelihatan lebih tua, juga muncul bersamaan dengan seseorang yang berambut duri-duri(?).

Deidara bingung. Mereka ber-5 mirip Pein, berjubah AKATSUKI, pierching-an, dan bermata obat nyamuk style. Sebenarnya, siapa sih mereka?

Dan apa tujuan Pein memanggil mereka semua?

.

.

Sudah lama si pemuda kece berambut merah kita mencari Deidara.

Mulai dari markas Akatsuki- taman Konoha- pos ronda Mas Kotetsu- pasar Konoha- hingga sekarang berada di hutan perbatasan wilayah Ame dan Konoha. Hiyy..udah gitu, serem gimanaa gitu, didukung banyaknya kabut yang menutupi. Padahal ini bukan di desa kabut lho...

Hingga akhirnya, Sasori merasa ada yang membuatnya terjungkal ke belakang. Ia terjatuh, dan akhirnya melihat sesosok mahluk yang membuatnya tak bisa berkata- kata.

Mata itu...

Tatapan...menakutkan...

dan..

.

.

TBC to Chapter 3!


	3. Namaku, Imotara

Chapter 3: Namaku, Imotara

.

_Enjoyed!_

_._

Pein tersenyum puas akan hasil yang mereka kerjakan bersama ke-5 saudara- saudaranya. Ternyata, mereka tak seburuk apa yang Deidara bayangkan.

"Nah, silahkan Dei. Berceminlah." Ujar salah satu 'Pain' berambut seperti Hidan sambil tersenyum. Deidara memerhatikan refleksi dirinya yang terpantul di cermin tersebut.

Rambut kuningnya berubah kini menjadi pirang pucat—seperti Ino, adik kelasnya dahulu. Matanya yang berwarna biru diberi kontak lensa berwarna ungu tua. Blus dengan warna merah muda dan juga rok kulot berwarna biru ala kunoichi terbalut manis pada tubuhnya, dan juga sepasang sepatu shinobi berwarna biru tua.

Riasan make up pada wajahnya, benar- benar membuatnya seperti seorang gadis cantik. Dan juga, mereka menambahkan aksesoris berupa jepitan kupu- kupu—yang rupanya milik Konan pada rambut pirang pucatnya. Rambutnya digerai bebas, menambah kesan manis dan imut.

"Nah, sekarang ingat. Namamu, Imotara-chan. Kau tetap memakai headband itu. Kau dari Iwagakure. Mengerti?" ucap Pein lantang. Deidara alias Imotara itu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, leader. Un."

"O ya, kalau bisa, kata 'un' itu cobalah hilangkan sementara. Ok?"

.

.

Sasori terus saja mencari Deidara. Akhirnya, ia pulang ke markas dengan sedih dan kecewa. Eh?

"Kenapa Sas? Kok sedih?" sapa Itachi yang barusan buka pintu. Sasori langsung meluk Itachi seenaknya, nggak memerhatikan Kisame yang barusan tersedak oleh air yang ia minum.

"Chi…hiks…Dei hilang.."

"Beneran?" kini seluruh Akatsukiters termasuk Kisame bergerumul dengan Sasori yang sedang di empok-empok(?) oleh Itachi. Tampaknya, si siluman ikan itu melupakan adegan tersedaknya.

"Iya…aku udah mencarinya sampai hutan berkabut itu. Tapi…dia tetep nggak ada…"

"Cup cup cup…sabar ya, senpai. Nanti juga Dei-senpai balik lagi kok…." Hibur Tobi yang sedang mengemut lollipop. Sasori mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Itachi. Kisame menghela nafas lega(?).

"Tokk tok tok…"

"Eh? Ada orang yah?" ujar Hidan yang dari tadi mingkem aja, bareng si Kakuzu. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, keduanya membuka pintu dan Pein muncul disana.

"Hai..maaf. Aku tadi baru saja nganter Dei pulang kampong….hehe…"

"Ha?! Deidara pulang kampong?" kali ini, giliran Akatsukiters ngejengit semua. Pein nyengir- nyengir.

"Iyalah. Nah, Dei terus nitip temennya supaya jadi anggota Akatsuki. Imotara-_chan_! Ayo masuk!" Pein tampak memanggil seseorang dari luar sana. Mereka penasaran, siapa sih cewek (karena Pein memanggilnya –_chan) _yang Pein panggil? Apakah ia seorang kunoichi…?

"H-hai…" seorang gadis muda yang cantik dan imut dengan headband Iwagakure (dipoles ulang ama ke-5 Pain tadi), muncul dihadapan para Akatsuki yang kini terbengong- bengong. Dapat mereka tahu, gadis itu benar- benar seorang kunoichi Iwagakure.

"Ayo, perkenalkan dirimu," titah Pein dengan bangganya sekaligus seneng karena telah mengubah si banci kaleng menjadi seorang gadis imut. Dalam hati, Dei alias Imotara itu merutuk sebel karena keadaannya menjadi seorang wanita. Tapi, disisi lain dia untung juga, alias bisa menyatakan sukanya pada si cowok Akasuna itu.

Deidara tahu. Akasuna No Sasori bukan GAY kayak HidanKaku atau ItaKisa (sebenernya Kisame yang demen), dia tipe cowok _straight. _Makanya itu, ia menerima tawaran Pein untuk menajdi seorang kunoichi.

"N-namaku…De—Imotara maksudku…" ujarnya sembari gugup. Bukan gugup karena malu atau apa, tapi dia begitu _nervous_ ketika tepat dihadapannya ada Sasori. Chibi Deidara teriak- teriak kesenengan. "S-salam kenal, un!"

"Un?" yang lainnya cengok semua. Imotara menggaruk- garuk rambutnya, mungkin gatel kali.

"Hahah, karena aku sudah berteman lama dengan Deidara, jadinya kata 'un' itu kebawa deh…hehe…" ujarnya ngeles. Daritadi si Pein ngikik dalam hati,' Mampus lu semua gua kerjain. Hahah…!' innernya happy.

Akatsuki pada bengong semua. Terlebih para JONES yang berada disana, termasuk Tobi, Zetsu, Kisame, Itachi (ingat! Itachi hanya korban!), dan Sasori. Hidan ama Kakuzu nggak peduliin itu.

"Hai….salam kenal…aku Tobi…senpai hehehe.." ujar si Tobi megang- megang tangan si Dei seenaknya. Muka Imotara memerah karena nggak sabar mau ngeledakin ni bocah genit(?) satu.

"Aku Kisame. Si hiu tampan!" seru Kisame bangga, sambil salaman sama tangan halus Imotara. Dei dalam hati udah eneg aja.

"Aku Zetsu."

"Aku…Itachi."

Imotara mengehela nafas pelan, sebegitu pelannya sampai mereka tak menyadari. 'Gue udah kenal loe- loe cecurut kale!' teriaknya lantang dalam hati (lagi).

"Hai. Aku Konan."

'Nah, kalo yang ini masih mending.' Innernya lagi. Setelah semuanya sudah bersalaman dan berkenalan ini itu, Deidara versi cewek itu membuang nafas lega. Pein mengedipkan sebelah matanya, memberikan isyarat padanya.

"Aku…Akasuna Sasori. S-salam kenal…" muka Sasori jadi gugup kayak Hinata ketemu Naruto(*ditabok Hinata*). Muka imut si Imotara memerah, apalagi si Sasori senyum- senyum tipis gitu. 'Kyaaa Sasori-kun! Kece dah!' innernya lagi, kali ini nggak memerhatikan siapa dirinya yang sebenernya.

"Ehem, ehem. Mulai hari ini, Imotara adalah anggota kita. Dan ia berpasangan dengan…er…" Pein sengaja menunda kalimatnya, memancing respon para JONES yang berada disana.

"Aku aja! Pergi kau, Tobi!" teriak si Zetsu, yang rupanya langsung ngebet begitu melihat Imotara.

"Nggak! Aku maunya ama senpai- Imotara. Habis, mirip Deidara-senpai sih…." Imotara tercekat. Dia melirik Pein dengan tatapan tajem plus horror. "….yaa secara 'kan ada kata 'un' nya itu loh…" lanjut Tobi lagi, kali ini membuat Imotara lega. Pein juga lega.

"Aku aja deh! Kita bertiga yok!" seru ItaKisa bareng. Imotara geleng- geleng kepala, bingung dan separuh nggak mau.

"Gue deh! Aku maunya sama- sama cewek aja! Masa ama si pierching terus sih? Bosen lah!" seruan Konan langsung membuat hati Pein menggalau, kayaknya ketularan virus galau-nya Sasori tadi pagi deh. Imotara cekikikan pelan. 'Kasihan deh loe Pein…kualat sih baca bokep terus…'

"Ah! Sudah-sudah!" Pein akhirnya memutuskan dengan siapa cewek itu berpasangan. "Dia…bersama dengan…."

Imotara H2C, Harap-Harap Cemas. Awas aja si Pein nggak gabungin dia ama Sasori. Kalo nggak, Dei udah bersumpah Pein bakal diledakin!

"Dia..bernama…"

.

.

TBC to Chapter 4! Hahaha beres juga nih 3 chappie sekaligus xD

Pasti kalau digambarin, Dei alias Imotara imut banget deh. Iya kan? Entah napa, aku jadi demen sama SasoDei…habis lucu sih mereka


End file.
